Extraordynary merry christmas
by la petite lili
Summary: Kurt a quelques projets en tête pour la nuit qui l'attend et qu'il va passer avec Blaine ...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fanfiction (flippe un peu quand même) j'espère quelle vous plaira ! **

—

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**T**ous les membres du glee club étaient réunis pour entendre la chanson qu'allait interpréter rachelle et Blaine. En attendant que tout soit prêt ils discutaient et après dix bonnes minutes d'attentes les premières notes d'_Extraordinary Merry Christmas_ retentirent pendant que le silence prenait place.

Blaine commença:

_It came into my dreams last night _

_A great big man in red and white._

_He told me that it's gonna be _

_A special year for you and me._

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_Hold me tight and kiss me slow._

Sur ces derniers mots il fit un geste vers kurt accompagné d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées . Rachelle se joignit à lui pour le refrain et ils finirent la chanson dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Après que le calme soit revenu dans la salle annonça qu'ils ne leur restaient que 30 minutes de cour étant donnée qu'ils étaient en vacances juste après il leur donna la permission de faire se qu'ils voulaient. Kurt resta avec Mercedes tandis que Rachelle les rejoignaient et Blaine alla rejoindre Finn et Sam pour parler football.

Pendant 20 minutes il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des petits regards à Kurt qui en disaient long sur ses pensées. Tout d'un coup Kurt qui n'en pouvant plus des regards de son petit ami se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement et Blaine ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre, sur le coup tout le glee club fut étonné mais à bien vite laissé place aux rires.

Peu de temps après ils se dirent tous au revoir et rentrèrent chez eux, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de Kurt :

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? demanda Blaine avec un large sourire.

-Ne joue pas à ça, c'est de ta faute !

-Ma faute ? répondit Blaine avec un air innocent avant de rire. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Kurt. Kurt se rappela que Burt et Carole rendaient visite à de la famille et finn restait chez Rachelle tout le temps de leur déplacement, à cette pensée un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kurt. Kurt ouvrit la porte :

« Tu n'a qu'à t'installer dans le canapé ou fait autre chose, moi je vais me changer.

- Ok vas-y je t'attends mais ne soit pas trop long, dit Blaine en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Kurt couru jusqu'à sa chambre (au sous-sol) et commença à enlever ses vêtements pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers, il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon quand il arriva dans son dressing il l'enleva et commença à chercher une tenue moins étouffante. Pendant ce temps Blaine s'était installé dans le canapé mais au bout de 15 minutes il en eu envie d'aller voir ce que faisait son petit-ami, il descendit donc les escaliers du sous-sol mais ce stoppa net quand il vit Kurt debout à côté se son lit juste avec un boxer sur lui. Il trouvait Kurt magnifique, donc il s'assit sur une marche pour profiter du spectacle. Kurt n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la tenue qu'il allait porter car après le baiser au glee club il avait quelques projets en tête. Au moment où il allait se rhabiller il croisa le regard de Blaine et il se stoppa net. Blaine qui était aussi rouge que Kurt finit de descendre cet escalier et sans lâcher le regard de Kurt, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et répondit comme il se devait au baiser. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles :

« Tu est magnifique.

- Pas autant que toi ! répondit Kurt en souriant, mais maintenant j'aimerais bien finir de m'habiller.

Blaine resserra sa prise autour de sa taille : non je veux que tu reste comme ça, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

—

Voilà fin du premier chapitre qui est assez court mais le prochain devrait être plus long. Laissez-moi des reviews positif ou négatif merci.

_La petite lili ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre je l'ai enfin fini !**

**Missdarren : oui le lemon est prévu pour le chapitre 3.**

—

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**E**t sans laisser le temps à Kurt de réagir, il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Il se mit à califourchon sur son petit copain et le regarda droit dans les yeux puis il se pencha vers son visage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui dit: « Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, et il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur comme à leur premier baiser.

-Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur, et il répondit au baiser. »

Kurt enleva la chemise de Blaine et en une seconde renversa la situation, il se retrouve donc au-dessus de son copain qui le regardait avec un regard voilé par le désir.

« On va faire un petit jeu, je vais aller me cacher et si tu arrive à me trouver, tu pourra me faire tout ce que tu veux …

-J'adore ton jeu Kurt !

-… mais dans le cas contraire tu seras à ma merci ! Fini Kurt.

Sur ces dernier mots il parti en courant en lançant a travers la pièce : tu me laisse 5 min pour me cacher et tu as autant de temps pour me trouver ! »

Blaine laissa sa tête retomber contre les oreillers, il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il regarda sa montre et parti lui aussi en courant, il fallait absolument qu'il le trouve car il avait pas mal d'idées en tête … Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser il fouilla tout le rez-de-chaussée : personne. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, fouilla les pièces une par une, il ne lui restait que la salle de bain mais elle était à l'autre bout du couloir et il n'avait plus qu'une minute, il couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit, il trouva Kurt assit sur le bord de la baignoire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres:

« Il semblerait que tu ais perdu mon chère, Kurt se leva et s'arrêta pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine et il le regarda droit dans les yeux, donc…

-Kurt je ne pense pas que …

-Désolé, le coupa Kurt tout sourire, mais j'ai gagné donc ce soir j'ai le droit de faire tout ce qu'il me plaira, dit-il en quittant la salle de bain. »

Blaine resta planté là quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits, il descendit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, il était bouche bé. Il se demandait bien ce que Kurt allait lui faire, le connaissant il fallait mieux se méfier et passer à l'offensive avant lui donc il alla à sa recherche et le trouva (habillé) dans la cuisine entrain de faire le repas :

« Chéri, sa va? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, ricana Kurt puis ayant fini le repas il se retourna pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

-Sérieusement sa va ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas mais s'avança vers Kurt le regard plein d'interrogations :

« Oui, je vais très bien merci mais est-ce que tu compte me dire ce que tu vas faire de moi ? répondit-il avec un petit sourire, il s'avançait toujours vers Kurt.

-Ah ! C'est donc ça qui te tracasse, dit-il en s'approchant de l'évier. »

Une fois qu'il eu finit de se laver les mains, il se retourna et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Blaine :

« Tu sais ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire languir comme ça, dit Blaine avec sa moue boudeuse et il enlaça la taille de Kurt.

-Oh mais tu sais bien que j'adore te faire attendre non ?

-D'accord, soupira Blaine, tu as gagné j'attendrais. »

Ils dînèrent tranquillement en parlant de chose et d'autres mais Kurt n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus que se soit en parlant ou en mangeant d'ailleurs. Blaine n'en pouvait plus soit il allait perdre son self control et il allait se jeter sur Kurt ou soit il devait restait calme et préparer un plan, il choisit la deuxième option, pendant tout le reste du repas il chercha et quand il trouva ils avaient fini de manger donc ils débarrassèrent la table, Kurt mit les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle et quand il se retourna Blaine avait disparut, il le chercha dans toute la maison puis il descendit dans sa chambre. Et ce qu'il vit le toucha profondément, il en avait les larmes aux yeux …

J'espère que sa vous à plut, je sais sa traîne en longueur mais le chapitre 3 aura plus d'action promis ) !

Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis, merci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, voilà le chapitre où nos deux chouchous passent à l'action !**

** et Totally Klaine : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, sa m'encourage à continuer ! **

**_Bonne lecture à tous ! _**

—

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sa chambre était illuminée par des dizaines de bougies éparpillées dans tous les coins il s'avança vers son lit et si arrêta il était recouvert de pétales de roses. Il sursauta quand Blaine l'enlaça et lui murmura :

« Tu ne ma pas trouver assez vite, on est kit maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuille rejouer mais sache que tu perdras cette fois si, dans les deux cas j'ai gagné, dit-il un son moqueur dans la voix.

-Mais …, réussit à souffler Kurt.

Blaine le fit tourner entre ses bras pour qu'ils se fassent face :

-Oui ?

-… »

Plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Kurt donc il préféra se jeter sur les lèvres de son copain. Quand ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle Kurt murmura :

« Merci, c'est vraiment magnifique, il embrassa Blaine puis continua, Mais désolé j'ai gagné en premier donc tu es à moi ce soir … dit-il en reversant Blaine sur son lit. »

Le cœur de Blaine rata un battement et son souffle se fit plus cour, il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle mais il se dit que il était en sécurité avec Kurt donc pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience.

« Ok, mais demain se sera à moi !

-Si tu insiste d'accord mais je te rappelle que nous avons une semaine entièrement à nous … Kurt laissa sa phrase en suspens car Blaine l'embrassait.

Kurt sourit contre ses lèvres et émit un petit rire en repoussant Blaine qui le regardait avec incompréhension, il le força à s'allonger :

-Patience mon cœur, c'est moi qui décide et tu sais que je n'aime pas me précipiter … expliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux ce qui eu pour effet de tirer un grognement à Blaine. »

Kurt l'embrassa et en même temps chercha le bas de la chemise qu'il trouva bien vite, il glissa ses mains dessous, il caressa son ventre et fit remonter ses mains très doucement, il rompit leur baiser juste le temps de retirer définitivement cette chemise et y retourna aussitôt. Blaine avait envie de plus de contact donc il se mit à chercher le bas du chandail de Kurt mais ce dernier le repoussa en répétant :

« C'est moi et seulement moi qui décide donc arrête d'essayer de me déshabiller et …, un baiser, …profite !

-Mais pourquoi serai-je le seul à être déshabiller …, voulu protester Blaine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mes vêtements irons bien vite rejoindre le sol mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'adore te faire languir ! Alors laisse-moi faire, ok ?

-Si tu veux, répondit-il avec un air résigné. »

Kurt sourit et repris là ou il s'était arrêté, il embrassa Blaine et commença par caresser son torse, puis il quitta la bouche se son chéri et la sienne se dirigea vers l'un de ses boutons de chair et il le suçota, le mordillai jusqu'à qu'il devienne bien rouge et il fit de même avec le deuxième. Blaine se sentait perdre pied sous les caresses de Kurt. Ce dernier réussit à arracher quelques gémissements à Blaine, pour son plus grand plaisir, ayant finit avec les boutons de chair il continua sa très lente descente sur le torse de son copain en le parsemant de baisers, il arriva au bouton du jean et il leva les yeux vers Blaine qui le regardait avec un regard brûlant et remplit d'envie. Il fit sauter le bouton du jean puis le fit glisser et l'envoya par terre, et il fit de même avec le boxer. En remontant il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Blaine ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier. Blaine regarda Kurt remonter vers son sexe il appréhendait tout même un peu la suite car être à la merci de Kurt Hummel n'était pas forcément rassurant mais le désir surpassait cette appréhension et quand il sentit Kurt faire glisser sa langue d'une lenteur folle sur sa verge tendu tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Kurt commença à faire des va et viens, pendant que Blaine passait dans un état second, il trouvait cette vision purement jouissive et son pantalon se fit plus étroit mais il essaya de ne pas y penser car il devait faire crier Blaine jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il se recentra sur son but et continua, il joua avec le gland rougit de son amant qui laissa échapper un soupir de pur plaisir puis d'un coup il prit la verge entièrement dans sa bouche la faisant taper dans sa gorge. Blaine crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, il sentit une immense vague de plaisir lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt pour essayer de le faire remonter jusqu'à sa bouche mais il était vider de toute force pour quelques minutes. Kurt comprit le message remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son amour et l'embrassa et fit passer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Blaine lui donna l'accès immédiatement voulant lui aussi approfondir le baiser. Kurt enleva sa chemise pour le plus grand bonheur de Blaine, ce dernier déboutonna le jean et l'enleva. Kurt se mit debout sur le lit et enleva son boxer puis se rallongea sur Blaine :

« Enfin, je n'en pouvais plus de te voir tout habiller …, dit Blaine.

-Hum, je crois que tu ne voyais pas grand-chose tout à l'heure, se moqua Kurt, je ne savais pas que j'étais si fort ? Rigola-t-il.

-Oh tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! Dit Blaine faussement vexé. »

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent Kurt mit ses deux jambes entre celles de Blaine et donna un petit coup de hanche, leur deux intimités se touchèrent ce qui leur tira un cri de plaisir. Kurt recommença mais plus fort cette fois-ci et il alla mettre sa tête dans le cou de Blaine pour l'embrasser et le mordiller:

« Kurt ?

-Hum ?

-Tu sais, avec tout ce que tu viens de me faire si tu continue comme ça je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps…

-J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux je te rappelle, le coupa Kurt qui avait relevé sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

-…oui mais sa m'embêterais que tu n'ais pas ton moment de plaisir, lui dit Blaine avant de l'embrasser. »

Blaine approfondit le baiser et leurs deux langue entamèrent une danse connue par cœur, il laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'au fesses de Kurt et faufila un de ses doigt à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair, Kurt eu un petit sursaut mais ne quitta pas le baiser. Kurt allait protester quand il sentit le doigt de Blaine s'introduire lentement en lui. Blaine profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour allonger Kurt sur le dos et se placer entre ses jambes, il fit des va et viens doux puis ajouta bien vite un deuxième doigt et ensuite un troisième se qui arracha une grimace de surprise à Kurt, Blaine le prépara longuement et quand ce fut assez il allait s'immiscer en Kurt quand ce dernier qui n'avait pas oublié son objectif : faire hurler Blaine de plaisir, _il avait déjà bien réussit mais il voulait plus_ , pensa-t-il, renversa Blaine sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Blaine n'eut le temps de rien dire, Kurt mit ses mains sur le torse de Blaine et s'accrocha à son regard et commença à glisser sur la verge de son homme. Blaine se sentit défaillir quand il comprit pourquoi Kurt avait l'air anxieux, il caressa le creux des reins de Kurt car il n'aimait vraiment l'expression de douleur qu'affichait ce dernier. Quand Blaine fut totalement en Kurt, il se releva légèrement pour embrasser Kurt mais ce dernier avait tourné la tête sur le côté et avait fermé les yeux. Blaine pris son visage en coupe pour qu'ils se fassent face mais Kurt resta les paupières closes :

« Bébé, sa va ? Je peux me retirer si tu veux … demanda Blaine inquiet.

-Non, non, sa va aller accorde moi juste 30 secondes s'il te plaît, dit Kurt en rouvrant les yeux et en affichant un sourire rassurant. »

Ce sourire fonctionna puisque Blaine embrassa Kurt tendrement pour essayer d'apaiser un temps soit peu la douleur, Kurt se laissa entraîner dans ce baiser et oublia vite la douleur, il rallongea Blaine sur le dos et stoppa le baiser et il encra son regard à celui de Blaine et commença à se mouvoir sur lui certes en laissant échapper quelques soupir de douleur au début mais bien vite remplacer par des gémissement de plaisir et là il reprit sa torture. Blaine essaya de ne pas quitter son regard mais les mouvements de Kurt était tellement lent et d'autre fois tellement rapide qu'il en était désorienté à un tel point qu'il hurla presque son plaisir. Kurt lui aussi était dans un état second maintenant mais il avait encore quelques idées claire : _j'ai réussit, Blaine hurle son plaisir et c'est un des son les plus magnifique que j'ai jamais entendu_, pensa-t-il. Ils étaient tout les deux au bord de la rupture, Kurt vint le premier quand Blaine toucha sa prostate, il fut suivi de peu par Blaine qui avait senti Kurt se resserrer autour de lui, ils ne vinrent pas en même temps mais avec le même cri rauque. Kurt s'effondra sur le torse de Blaine, ils étaient tout deux haletant. Après quelques minutes écoulées et leurs esprits à moitié retrouvés Blaine sortit de Kurt et ce dernier s'allongea à côté de lui :

« Alors toujours retissant à perdre le contrôle ?

-Mais comment … ? demanda Blaine vraiment surpris car il n'avait rien dit à Kurt.

-Je te connais par cœur mon chéri, sourit Kurt, j'espère avoir fait changer ton point de vue …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Blaine était allongé sur lui et l'embrassait amoureusement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu as totalement réussit mon cœur, mais n'empêche demain c'est à moi ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui je n'ai pas oublié, rigola Kurt, maintenant sa te dit d'aller prendre une douche ?

-Avec grand plaisir ! »

Après avoir fini de se laver ils s'habillèrent pour aller dormir, quand ils furent blottit l'un contre l'autre :

« Je t'aime plus que tout.

-Je t'aime aussi et ceux pour toujours, répondit Blaine. »

Et après s'être échanger quelques doux baisers ils s'endormirent car après cette soirée riche en émotion ils avaient bien besoins de sommeil.

—

Fin du chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, laissez-moi des reviews pour me faire part de votre avis.

_Prochain chapitre(le week-end prochain je pense): le réveil de nos amoureux et le tour de Blaine de s'amuser un peu avec son chéri … _;) !

_**La petite lili .**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bon tout d'abord je suis désolé pour le retard (pas ma faute les profs se sont défoulés sur nous en nous donnant une montagne de devoirs bref…), ensuite ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fanfiction je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de la lire et de laisser une review.

* * *

><p><strong> :<strong> merci beaucoup : ) .

**Totaly Klaine : **merci je suis contente que sa t'es plu.

**Behh : **merci.

(Désolé pour les réponses un peu simple a vos reviews mais sachez que vos reviews m'ont touchées et aidées à écrire la fin encore merci.)

* * *

><p><em> Bonne lecture à tous !:)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 :<strong>

Blaine préparait le déjeuné avec tout l'amour qu'il avait car après ce que Kurt lui avait fait la nuit dernière il ne pouvait l'aimer que plus encore.

Kurt se réveilla heureux et en même temps frustré. Heureux car il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée et frustré parce que Blaine n'était plus dans son lit. Il se leva et partit à la recherche de son chéri. Il commença par le salon : personne. Il alla donc dans la cuisine et il s'arrêta et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres:

« Tu sais que tu est sexy quand tu fais la cuisine ? lança-t-il

- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir …, répondit Blaine en s'approchant de lui, … qui est le plus sexy de nous deux, puis Blaine embrassa Kurt. »

Kurt rigola doucement contre les lèvres de son amour, il se retira du baiser et alla voir ce que lui avait préparé Blaine. Il était surprit :

« Tu m'avais caché que tu savais cuisiner.

- J'ai pleins de talents cachés …, dit Blaine en soulevant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. »

Blaine tira une des chaises autour de la table et invita Kurt à s'y asseoir et c'est ce que ce dernier fit. Ils mangèrent leur déjeuné (oui après une nuit pareil il faut bien récupérer )) dans le silence tout en se lançant des regards amoureux.

Kurt proposa à Blaine d'aller faire du shopping et il accepta tout de suite même s'il savait que Kurt allait l'épuiser, tant qu'il était avec lui c'est tout se qui comptait.

Ils passèrent donc tout l'après midi au centre commerciale. Ils étaient dans la dernière boutique qu'ils n'avaient pas faite et Kurt essaya une tenue très, très moulante et quand il sortit de la cabine d'essayage Blaine écarquilla les yeux et resta la bouche grande ouverte :

« Tu devrais fermer ta bouche les gens vont te prendre pour un fou à me regarder comme ça, se moqua gentiment Kurt.

Blaine se ressaisi et s'avança vers Kurt qui s'admirait dans le miroir et l'enlaça :

- C'est de ta faute as-tu seulement vu comment cette tenue montre tes courbes ? Dont soit dit en passant je suis raide dingue, murmura-t-il à Kurt. »

Kurt était maintenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il repartit rapidement dans la cabine tandis que Blaine rigolait content de l'effet qui l'avait eu sur son petit ami. Après que Kurt est acheté la tenue ils rentrèrent chez Kurt. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre Blaine s'allongea sur le lit et Kurt couru dans son dressing :

« Kurt ça te dirait de prendre un bain ? lança Blaine d'un ton nonchalant

- Hum … pourquoi pas, cria-t-il du fin fond de son dressing. »

Blaine affichait un grand sourire car Kurt semblait avoir oublié que ce soir il était à lui et à cette pensée Blaine parti en direction de la salle de bain tout en rigolant.

Blaine prépara le bain et quand il eu finit il vérifia que l'eau était à la bonne température, qu'il y avait assez de mousse, il ajouta des bougies tout autour de la baignoire et traça un chemin, de la salle de bain au dressing de Kurt, avec des pétales de roses rouges, _j'espère que ça lui plaira_, pensa Blaine. Il alla chercher Kurt. Il ne le repéra pas tout de suite, il faut dire que son dressing était immense et qu'il y avait une tonne de vêtements, mais dés qu'il le vit il s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement en lui déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou :

« Tu viens le bain est prêt, chuchota Blaine

- Oui j'arrive tu n'a qu'a y aller je te rejoins dans 5 minutes, répondit Kurt

Avant de sortir du dressing Blaine glissa à l'oreille de Kurt : Ne soit pas trop long et tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose à propos de ce soir ? »

Avant que Kurt n'est pu lui demander de quoi il parlait Blaine était déjà partit. Kurt cherchait ce qu'il y pouvait bien y avoir ce soir ? Et à un moment ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se rappela _ah oui c'est vrai le COMPROMIS ce soir je suis à sa merci, _pensa Kurt. Une fois qu'il eu finit dans son dressing il en sortit et vit des pétales de roses il suivi le chemin quelle formaient et arriva à la salle de bain où il trouva Blaine qui avait la tête appuyée contre le rebord da la baignoire et les yeux fermés. Kurt était conquit par l'ambiance qui était crée par les bougies, il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau et son copain ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit :

« Viens, lui dit Blaine en ouvrant ses bras. »

Kurt colla son dos au torse de Blaine, ce dernier referma ses bras autour du torse de Kurt et lui déposa pleins de baisers dans le cou. Kurt tourna un peu sa tête pour embrasser Blaine qui répondit à son baiser. _C'est si romantique_, pensa Kurt.

« Merci, dit Kurt

- Pour ? demanda Blaine qui était très concentré à recouvrir Kurt de baiser

- Pour tout ça, les pétales, les bougies … même si sa ressemble étrangement à la scène d'hier, dit Kurt avec amusement

- Mais de rien mon cœur …, rigola Blaine, … et tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis hier soir ? lança-t-il avec un ton moqueur. Kurt se raclât la gorge :

- Oui, je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai dis mais …

- Bien ! dit Blaine avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de Kurt. »

Blaine commença à caresser son copain il parti des épaules puis continua sur les pectoraux, le ventre et il arriva au sexe de Kurt qu'il prit en main en faisant un léger va et vient qui arracha un gémissement à Kurt. _Se faire masturber sous l'eau est une sensation spéciale mais pas désagréable du tout, _pensa Kurt qui passait dans un état second. Blaine accéléra ses caresses :

« Blaine … je …vais … réussit à souffler Kurt. »

Blaine ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et Kurt vint dans un cri rauque.

« Je crois que l'on devrait changer l'eau sinon on ne pourra pas se laver, dit Blaine en rigolant avant d'embrasser Kurt

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! répondit Kurt alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses esprits

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

Il embrassa Kurt et l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et il changea l'eau, ils se lavèrent et Kurt descendit en premier à la cuisine

« Je vais préparer le repas, dit-il avant de s'éclipser »

Blaine était content d'avoir mit Kurt dans tout ses états, _ça ne fait que commencer_, pensa-t-il.

Il s'habilla, tout en élaborant un plan puis il descendit et rejoignit Kurt à la cuisine, quand il y arriva il vit Kurt dans une position compromettante. Kurt mettait un plat dans le four Blaine avait donc une magnifique vu sur son postérieur. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et dés qu'il fut debout Blaine posa ses mains sur les fesses de son copain qui eu un sursaut et qui se retourna avec des yeux d'un bleu si intense que cru qu'il allait se noyer dedans.

« Tu m'a fait peur, dit Kurt en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine

- Je sais c'était fait exprès, répondit-il en prenant Kurt par les hanches pour le rapprocher plus près de lui

- Bon si on mangeait maintenant je meurs de faim, lança Kurt avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Blaine puis il voulu se dégager de l'étreinte mais Blaine l'en empêcha

- Tu te moque de moi j'espère ? fit Blaine en attirant Kurt dans un baiser passionné. »

Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle.

« Maintenant nous pouvons manger, dit Blaine en rigolant. »

Kurt apporta le repas et ils mangèrent en parlant du dernier numéro de vogue. Ils arrivèrent au dessert, Kurt leur servit de la glace au chocolat car il savait que Blaine en raffolait sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Blaine le torturait. Ce dernier léchait sa cuillère avidement à chaque bouché. Kurt n'en pouvait plus il sentait son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit. Blaine se leva pour débarrasser, il commença à faire le tour de la table en bougeant ses hanches un plus que nécessaire :

« Non, non, c'est bon laisse je vais le faire va regarder la télé j'arrive dans une seconde, dit Kurt il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul un petit moment

- Tu es sûr, sa ne me dérange pas de …, essaya Blaine

-Oui c'est bon je te dis ! Le coupa Kurt

- Ca va ?

- Oui, excuse moi de m'énerver pour rien je commence à avoir mal à la tête, tenta Kurt et il fut surprit que sa marche

- D'accord, bon je t'attends devant la télé alors, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait puis il sortit de la cuisine. »

Il rigola intérieurement en voyant la confusion de Blaine, _si tu savais pourquoi je me suis énerver_, pensa-t-il mais non il ne fallait surtout pas que Blaine le sache il s'en servira contre lui sinon. Il était soulagé car il était tout seul dans la cuisine et il pouvait légèrement desserrer son pantalon, il soupira de soulagement. Kurt débarrassait pensant que Blaine n'avait rien vu mais ce dernier avait assisté à toute la scène car il voulait savoir ce que Kurt avait et maintenant qu'il le savait il était fier de lui, Blaine alla dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Quand Kurt eu fini dans la cuisine et qu'il s'était assurer qu'il n'était plus dans le même état que tout à l'heure, il alla dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Blaine.

« Sa va mieux ? demanda Blaine en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kurt

- Euh … oui j'ai pris un médicament pour ma tête, lui dit-il en souriant

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais plutôt de ton érec…

- Ne fini pas ta putain de phrase ! Le menaça Kurt en lui jetant un regard noir

- D'accord je me tais, répondit-il avoir de partir dans un fou rire. »

Kurt étant furieux quitta les bras de son petit ami et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre mais Blaine le rattrapa et le bloqua entre son corps et un meuble puis il l'embrassa fougueusement puis il souleva Kurt et le fit s'asseoir sur le meuble et se glissa entre ses jambes. Kurt approfondit le baiser en caressant les lèvres de son amant avec sa langue, ce dernier lui accorda le passage bien volontiers. Les chemises commençaient à être déboutonnées :

« Blaine …, murmura Kurt

- Hum ? répondit Blaine qui était entrain de laisser une marque dans le cou de Kurt

- Blaine, juste … pas ici, souffla-t-il

Blaine le regarda et comprit il le fit descendre et lui prit la main : Viens, lui dit-il. »

Ils descendirent dans la chambre de Kurt et Blaine allongea ce dernier sur son lit et vint se placer à califourchon sur lui, ils reprirent leur baiser et les chemises allèrent rejoindre le sol cette fois si. Les deux garçons adoraient la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, Kurt commença à descendre ses mains vers la ceinture de Blaine et la lui défit. Blaine enleva le pantalon de Kurt et le sien suivi de près, les boxers peut de temps après volèrent quelque part dans la chambre. Ils reprirent leur baiser et les caresses commencèrent à être plus poussées. Avant que Kurt ai le temps de réagir Blaine s'était encore une fois emparé de son sexe et faisait des va et vient plus que lent, Blaine s'amusait à le faire languir tout comme Kurt l'avait avec lui la nuit d'avant. Kurt cru qu'il allait devenir fou sous les caresses de Blaine

« Blaine … s'il … te plaît, haleta Kurt en lançant un regard suppliant à Blaine, il savait qu'avec se regard il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. »

Blaine retourna l'embrasser et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de Kurt, il joua avec les boutons de chair puis glissa un deuxième et un troisième doigt. Kurt en avait assez il voulait Blaine en lui

« Viens, murmura Kurt. »

Blaine n'eu pas envie de désobéir car il était lui-même dans un état critique, il encra son regard à celui de Kurt et s'enfonça doucement en lui. Kurt avait mal mais pas autant que les autres fois donc quand Blaine fut entièrement en lui il amorça le premier coup de hanches et ils partirent dans un tourbillon de sensations encore plus fort que les premières fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Blaine retourna dévorer la bouche de Kurt, la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentit quand il arriva à l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il ait jamais eu lui fit tourner la tête quelques secondes, il savait que s'était la même chose pour Kurt. Tout deux restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre en attendant de retrouver leurs esprits.

« Wow …, réussit à souffler Kurt

- Comme tu dis, je ne sais pas toi mais moi sa à était …, Blaine chercha ses mots

- Intense, extraordinaire, merveilleux, je continu ou …, dit Kurt en rigolant avant d'embrasser Blaine

- Oui tout ça à la fois c'était juste énorme, répondit Blaine puis il regarda Kurt, Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Ces trois petits mots ne représentent peut-être rien pour certaines personnes mais pour eux ils veulent dire beaucoup, ils savent tout les deux qu'ils ont trouvés la bonne personne et qu'ils ont pleins de belles choses à vivre mais pour l'instant ils leur restent le reste de cette semaine- où ils ont une maison pour eux tout seul-pour s'amuser. Cette pensée dut leur traversée l'esprit à tout les deux car ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois et ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre.

Tant que l'un sera là pour l'autre tout irai bien et seul cela comptait à leurs yeux. Leur amour était plus fort que tout et infini.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.<p>

_**La petite lili .**_


End file.
